Netherball
by AryaxLoaeri
Summary: Un petit SineddxD'Jok pour pas changer.  -Sinedd est reparti en boitant l'autre soir.


Titre : NetherBall

Couple : SineddxD'Jok

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tout les personnages appartiennent a Charles Barrez et Vincent Vandelli.

Note : Cette histoire se place juste après la blessure de Sinedd dans la Netherball.

-Sinedd est reparti en boitant l'autre soir.

À la fin de la déclaration de Mark et même avant, D'Jok était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Sinedd blessé ?

Sinedd recula autant qu'il le put avec une cheville foulée. Devant lui, une tourmente rouge. Plus il reculait, plus il avançait. Un rapport de force. Voilà comment il voyait sa relation avec D'Jok. Un mur de glace qui se brisait lentement, mais surement. Sinedd trébucha sur le monstre à quatre pattes de son salon et s'étala dedans. Quand D'Jok fut près de lui il tenta de s'enfoncer dans le canapé. Mais à moins d'user d'alchimie, il n'y parviendrait pas. La rage qui avait pris l'attaquant des SK lorsqu'il avait appris que Sinedd jouait à un jeu dangereux, fut remplacé par une douce torpeur. Il se trouvait bien serin. Le roux se baissa et prit son pied avec délicatesse dans sa main. Le capitaine des Snow Kids embrassa, lécha et mordilla chaque parcelle de peau du haut de sa cheville, jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds. Il la traita avec dévotion, essayant de soulager la douleur qu'il savait encore présente dans les muscles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous D'Jok ?  
D'Jok releva la tête pour voir le faciès rougit de l'attaquant. Il lui sourit. Il délaissa la cheville bleuit, s'assit dans le canapé et reposa doucement la jambe sur ses cuisses. Il observa avec insistance le visage de Sinedd semblant attendre quelque chose. Le garçon aux cheveux noir désista son regard à celui vert acier de son homologue. Finalement, le roux eut assez du silence imposant et décida de le briser.

-Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ça.

Le visage du capitaine des Shadows blêmit. Il tourna la tête vers le garçon aux cheveux auburn. L'incompréhension ainsi que la peur se lisaient sur ses traits fatigués. Voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas, D'Jok précisa sa phrase. Sinedd venait de comprendre et avait tenté de se relever. Le garçon à la chevelure de feu ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser pied-à-terre, qu'il se trouvait déjà les jambes deçà, delà du bassin de l'attaquant. Il tenta d'encrer son regard dans le sien. En vain.

-Tu ne faisais pas que jouer je me trompe ?

L'effarement du dominé ne passa pas inaperçu. Malgré tout, ses yeux ne rencontrèrent jamais ceux de son analogue. Il serra les dents, sa mâchoire se crispant au maximum, les yeux fuyant de nouveau.

-Non... Je m'occupais de tout.

Le capitaine des Snow Kids eut une grimace. Il aurait pu essayer de mentir, mais non. Direct et franc, comme d'habitude. Sinedd tenta de se dégager de l'emprise du roux, mais celui-ci n'en eut cure. Il passa sa main sur la joue du noiraud et la bascula jusqu'à voir enfin le charbon tant convoité. Il fut mi-étonné de voir que les yeux qui lui semblaient noir ne l'était pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru, mi-choqué de lire la peur dans le regard de l'autre. à tel point qu'il faillit tomber de son perchoir.  
-T'es un idiot ! N'importe qui aurait pu voir que tu boitais sans le smog pendant le match contre les pirates !

Outragé, regardant toujours l'autre dans le blanc de l'oeil il répliqua.

-Le smog est puissant je ne me rendais pas compte de la douleur !

D'Jok crut un instant qu'il allait lui remettre des idées en place en lui mettant une gifle. Voir deux.

-Tu connaissais les risques que tu encourais en jouant avec une cheville foulée ! Même le smog n'altère pas l'esprit, crétin !

Sinedd se tut. Où était passé sa répartie ? Il n'aurait pu rien répondre. Ce que D'Jok disait était vrai. Il avait joué en connaissance de cause. Autant sur le terrain, que dans la Netherball. Il détourna la tête, ne supportant plus les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis. Le roux soupira. Il bascula de nouveau la tête du noiraud qui ne supportant plus le visage de l'autre, se releva, prit le capitaine des Snow Kids dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans la jointure de son cou et de son épaule. Il soupira d'aise et le roux commença distraitement à faire courir ses doigts dans les cheveux du capitaine des Shadows. Il sentit le noiraud le tirer plus près, pas que ce soit vraiment possible si on considère que D'Jok est quasiment collé à lui. L'adolescent aux cheveux rouge sourit enroula avec précaution le bras dont la main ne passait pas dans les cheveux noirs corbeau autour de la taille de l'attaquant.

-Ne dis pas que je suis un crétin, crétin répliqua tout de même Sinedd sans grande conviction.

Le roux raffermit sa prise autour de son corps et attendit une quelconque suite qui ne tarda pas à venir.

-D'Jok ?

L'interpellé fit entendre qu'il écoutait son vis-à-vis.

-Je te hais.

Le détesté sourit et lui et répondit qu'il le savait déjà.

-Tu m'exacerbes.  
L'exacerbant agréa.

-Limite des fois, je t'en mettrais bien une ou deux voir si tu auras toujours ce stupide sourire collé au visage.

Le garçon au sourire stupide ne répondit rien. Visiblement, ça, il ne le savait pas.

-Faut-il que je continue D'Jok ? Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire puisque tu as deviné tout seul... finit l'attaquant des Shadows en un soupire.

-Si !

-D'Jok morigéna-t-il, agacé.

-Ouais c'est moi répliqua l'autre attaquant.

Sinedd soupira pour au moins la vingt-et-unième fois de la journée. Il allait finir par devenir le vent lui-même à ce rythme-là.

-De toute façon, je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit. Très précisément. Puisque, comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est que pure supposition.

-Depuis quand tu es si sérieux ? Demanda le noiraud.

-Depuis... dix-huit mille sept cents quatre vingt heures environ. En gros depuis que je te connais.

-C''est du favoritisme ! Bouda Sinedd. Où non plutôt du dé-favoritisme !

D'Jok sourit et lui demanda de continuer. Surpris, le noiraud sursauta faisant ainsi rencontrer leurs deux virilités. Le roux gémit tandis que le dominé ferma les yeux brusquement sous la décharge de plaisir.

-D'Jok... Commença-t-il en levant les yeux sur son presque amant.

Celui-ci sembla l'ignorer et le poussa en arrière le faisant basculer sur le canapé, ses mains caressant la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Sinedd attrapa les mains baladeuses et mit les siennes de part et d'autre de la poitrine du jeune homme afin de le garder à distance raisonnable. Les yeux verts-gris se posèrent sur les siens, montrant que le roux l'écoutait. Il se sentit rougir et prit une grande inspiration.

-Je crois que... je t'aime... peut être...Le tout avait été dit en détournant les yeux et en bégayant. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, la réaction du roux ne fut pas immédiate. Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis donnant une impression de chaleur, des fossettes se formèrent au coin de sa bouche qui s'était contractée. Brusquement, il le serra si fort qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Sinedd passa ses bras de nouveau autour de son attaquant. D'Jok défit légèrement son étreinte. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et une sorte de grande inspiration se fit entendre. Comme si, il avait retenu son souffle afin de plonger.

-Sin ? Je peux t'embrasser ?

Le dénommé Sin papillonna des yeux et rougit avec force. Il consentit rapidement et le sourire du roux s'agrandit. Leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touchent et que leurs souffles se mêlent. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois dans les yeux, puis les fermèrent et le garçon à la chevelure de feu réduit à néant la distance entre leurs lèvres, les collant ensemble. Sinedd crut qu'il allait mourir de bonheur. Il se sentait pleinement à sa place dans les bras de son prétendu rival et cela ne le choquait même pas. Ce qu'ils échangeaient était doux et sensuelle à la fois. Si juste la pressions de leurs lèvres les embrassaient à ce point, alors il ne pouvait imaginer... Enfin vous voyez quoi ? Le noiraud gémit légèrement avant d'entrouvrir la bouche, laissant la langue de son amant aller à la rencontre de la sienne. Il voulait savoir si ce serait aussi bon qu'un simple contact. Non ce n'était pas bon. Il trouvait ça dégoutant même. Mais il s'en foutait. Là. À cet instant. Il était heureux. Heureux d'être aimé. Heureux de compter pour quelqu'un. Heureux de savoir que quelqu'un, derrière sa carapace de tyran, d'arrogance et de fierté avait trouvé un jeune homme ne souhaitant simplement qu'être aimé et chéri par son bien aimé. Pris d'un fou rire, Sinedd posa sa tête sur l'épaule de D'Jok. Une fois calmé, il parla doucement, comme pour dire des arcanes destinés à lui seul.  
-Oui... Je t'aime.

Owari !

Le blabla D'Arya et Loaeri :  
Arya : Pas de lemon ! C'est quoi ce truc ?  
Loaeri : On fais un deal ! J'ai écris ceci toute seule ! Donc le prochain tu pourras l'écrire sans moi !  
Arya : Ah. ça c'est cool ! Marché conclu !  
Loaeri : Sinon bien ou pas ? C'est soft comme je les aime !  
Arya : il y a pas assez de sexe là dedans !  
Loaeri : Tu fera ce que tu veux dans l'autre fiction mais viens pas faire chier ici ! Na !  
Arya / Loaeri : Tchuss !


End file.
